NathMarc November 4th
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: Rainy days are best spent wrapped in a blanket at home in Marc's opinion.


Marc snuggled under the blanket more, burying himself into his bed as the rain pattered against his bedroom window. The soft sound of the outdoors making him treasure his bed even more then usual.

Saturdays were Marcs favourite day. Rainy saturdays even more so. Marc's parents both worked saturdays, leaving the house blissfully empty and quiet, leaving Marc to spend the day as he wished. Most of the times that consisted of him trailing into the livingroom at half past twelve in the afternoon, flicking on the large TV to provide background noise, and settling himself down with his notebook on the large couch wrapped in as many blankets as he could carry from his room.

Rainy saturdays followed the same routine but with different timings, Marc not usually pulling himself from his warm and cosy bed until gone one o'clock, detouring into the kitchen to make himself a hot chocolate on his way to the living room. The TV would be replaced by the rain and his notebook replaced by a book from his collection.

Spending Saturdays alone would be lonely if it wasn't for the fact it was only one day a week and he spent half of it sleeping, as a way of recovering from school and yet another late night writing new plot ideas for his stories and their comic.

Homework was always dealt with during the week, preferably on the day it was given but usually the night, or even the lunchtime, before it was due. It freed up his saturday to relax at home and his sunday to spend time with his parents.

Marc hummed, already drifting back to sleep when suddenly the doorbell disturbed his usual saturday plans.

Marc grubbled to himself, rolling over so he was facing the wall. If he was lucky whoever it was would give up and go away.

Another ring shattered that dream and Marc found himself grumbling out a quiet "Just a sec," he knew wouldn't be audible from the living room yet alone from the other side of the front door.

Marc huffed, keeping his eyes as lidded as he could in an attempt to make falling asleep again later as easy as possible.

He felt around for his slippers with his bare feet, not caring if they ended up on the correct foot or not. He pulled the hood of his onsie up, a pathetic attempt at hiding his bed head from whatever adult was waiting to judge him on the time he woke up.

The ringing gave way to knocking, the other person clearly thinking that the lack of response meant that doorbell was broken.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Marc mumbled, half asleep and at the same volume as before.

He toyed with the idea of dragging his blanket to the door with him but decided against it. He slowly trailed his way to the door, in no immediate rush to get there. Marc slid the chain across the door before he cracked it open, peeking around it and almost choking on his spit at the sight that greeted him. Nathaniel was standing there, clothes soaked so badly Marc felt cold just looking at him.

"Sorry I'm late," Nath smiled, "I was waiting for the rain to ease up a bit but it only got worse."

"Did you not have a coat?" Marc asked, brain taking longer then he would have liked to start up.

"I left it at Alix's last night." Nathaniel answered, quirking his head to the side as if trying to see around the door "Did you forget I was coming?"

Marc bit his lip, hand trailing to scratch his neck through his hood "Maybe?"

Nathaniel laughed and Marc took that as his queue to close and unchain the door before reopening it and granting Nathaniel access to his house.

"I'll just go get changed an-"

"Don't worry, I don't mind if your in your pyjamas." Nathaniel interrupted, Marc flushing, suddenly highly aware of his teddy-bear onesie and the bear ears on its hood. It had been a joke present from his parents because it looked almost exactly like his childhood teddy, but it turned out to be extremely comfortable and warm so they quickly became Marc's favorite thing to sleep in when it was cold.

"You should get changed, you'll catch a cold if you sit in those clothes for too long. That, and mum will kill me if the couch gets wet." Marc headed back to his bedroom, Nathaniel following close behind "You know where the bathroom is," Marc shuffled into his room, opening one of the draws in his wardrobe and filing through his pyjamas to try and find something Nathaniel could wear without Marc feeling embarrassed- well, more embarrassed- about his choice in nightwear "I'll just grab you something to change into whilst your clothes dry."

"Can I wear that?" Nathaniel asked, appearing behind Marc and pointing at a red fluffy onesie. Marc quickly nodded, scooping up Nathaniel's chosen change of clothes and handing it to him.

"Just put your clothes outside the door and I'll hang them on the radiator to dry, there are spare towels under the sink, grab whichever you want." Marc instructed before heading to the thermostat to turn the heating on.

Usually on rainy days Marc wouldn't bother with the heating, he didn't need it when he was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets with a hot chocolate within reach. He was sure his parents wouldn't mind paying for the heating today though, it was cold out and they had never told him he couldn't turn the heating on, he just never bothered.

He swung past the bathroom to pick up Nath's clothes before draping them over several radiators, one not being enough to house all of the items of clothing Nathaniel had bundled himself in.

Marc had just finished hanging Nathaniel's jeans on the radiator in his room when the red-head emerged from the bathroom in the slightly-too-big onesie.

"So," Nathaniel started, awkwardly rubbing his arm as Marc met his eyes "Comic?"

"Comic." Marc confirmed, grabbing his notebook from his bathroom desk and heading to the living room.

The two settled into a comfortable silence as Marc continued writing and Nathaniel started drawing what Marc had managed to do last night.

Eventually though Marc started running out of ideas, the rain hitting the window in a rhythm that kept drawing his attention away from his notebook, the warmth of his onesie turning the rain into a lullaby.

A quiet thump drew Marc's attention to the boy sat next to him. Nathaniel's pensil had fallen out of his hand and had rolled along the sketchbook until it had fallen on the floor. Marc waited a second for Nathaniel to pick it up but when Nathaniel didn't even move an inch Marc shifted so he could see the redhead's face.

Nathaniel's chin was touching his chest, something that usually happened when he was working with his sketchbook on his lap instead of a table, his eyes were closed and his breathing even in a way that made Marc's heart melt.

Nathaniel and Marc were both equally guilty of staying up far too late with their creative urges, occasionally pulling all nighters whilst messaging each other back and forth with new concepts and ideas. It meant that both boys were frequently tired, to the point where it was just a character trait, and both were very good at playing it off, so used to being tired that they never really felt tired anymore.

It became clearer on days like this though. Lazy days where the rain was pattering the window and the heating combined with the fluffy pyjamas made the room overly comfortable, if there was such a thing.

Marc internally debated waking Nathaniel up, weighing the pros and cons.

Mind made up, Marc placed his notebook and pencil on the coffee table before picking Nathaniel's pencil off the floor and the sketchbook from his lap and placing both of them next to his own.

Marc then headed to his room, grabbing a couple of blankets and making his way back to the living room. He squished himself close to Nathaniel, draping one blanket over himself and the other over Nathaniel before carefully maneuvering his sleeping boyfriend so that the redhead's head was on Marc's lap and his legs were on the couch next to him. He tucked the blanket more around his boyfriend before grabbing a few of the couch cushions and making his head a little more comfortable.

Maybe he could have his usual lazy saturdays whilst not being completely alone from now on? He didn't think Nathaniel would protest to it. Marc would have to ask him when the both woke up.

For now, sleep seemed like a very, very good idea.


End file.
